wwwObjectOfMyAffectionscom
by The Amazing Tsu-chan
Summary: When your obsession with someone just becomes too much, who will you confide in? Well, people who you don't even know, of course!
1. Posts

Hello, minna-san, this is Tsu-chan here, presenting a brand new fanfic! I hope everyone likes it If any of you read people's LJ or blogs, you may understand the system that the chapter will go through, but here's a small overview, anyways.

The main post would be formatted like this: _'Post #X Date: (Date) Time: (Time) "(Post Title')" _and would have the rest of the entry under that, then it would be signed by the author.

Comments to that post would be called _'Comment #X to Post #X (Time) on (Date)_' and would be the comment, signed by the reviewer.

Another author's note, this is set after the Battle City Tournament season and before the Orichalcos season begins. It would be the KC Grand Prix, but I'd need the information of what happened during the 'Orichalcos' Season, first. If anyone would help and give me episode summaries, even if there are spoilers, I'd be thankful

Now that that's out of the way, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer:

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh,

But I don't so you better not sue!

**WWW**.**OBJECTOFMYAFFECTIONS**.**COM**

By The Amazing Tsu-chan

**Chapter One: Posts**

_ Post #157 Date: October 15th Time: 1305 hrs "I'm Back"_

_Yo. 'Tis the Sacred Fang, and I'm back and ready to talk about, well, talk about anything that pops into my mind. Which happens to be the person who I'm infatuated with. If you are just starting out and reading my entries, then hurrah, I am getting more hits by the month. Anyways let me tell you a bit about him. He's shorter than me, and I think he may be schizophrenic. Sometimes, he can be harsh and cruel, powerful, and maybe a bit evil. Then, most of the time, he's absolutely gentle and kind hearted and always positive. Sometimes, his optimism scares me, but… It's the gentle side that I like; I absolutely hate the darker harsher one._

_Since school started again, we have been having un-seasonally warm weather, so we had to go swimming in gym. I was one of the last people to get out, and I saw my crush walking out with his friends. And, since no one else was around, I did the damn most girlish thing I have done since I first saw him- I took his towel to my face a sniffed it! OMFG, I am so obsessed! Oh, by the way, I'm typing this during study hall._

_ The Sacred Fang_

_ Comment #7 to Post #157 1400 hrs. on October 15th _

_ Great to see you back, Fang. I was waiting for another post And I think you get more hits by the day, not the month! I'm pretty sure that I have been telling my friends to read your site too! And I love the animation that you made for me, it's so cool! huggles the Magical Elf plushie animation you made for me_

_ Anyways, I think that's so cool that you did that, if I was crushin' on someone I'd __do the same thing! Anyways, I'm out the teacher's coming back._

_ Purple Lighting_

_ Post #158 Date: October 17th Time: 1800 hrs "A Bit about His Friends"_

_Thanks for the comments for the last one, geese, I mean 126 comments! And they seemed to be miniature side conversations about my posts . Someone asked me to talk about who he hangs out with, so let me break it down._

_There's this whore in his little 'posse' and she thinks she can dance and is always making friendship speeches; this whacko imbecile who thinks he's so great; a albino who's kind of hot but is also shitzo (sometimes he's masochistic); and a pointy haired imbecile. And then this dice-dude a little bratty girl comes in, too._

_Okay, they aren't that bad, but they tend to get on my nerves. Let's see, pointy-hair and wacko are strong, and they know how to help out sometimes, the albino's got a body and is a good player, and the whore, well, she's at least nice… Barely, but nice… _

_ The Sacred Fang_

_ Comment #7 to Post #158 700 hrs. on October 18th _

_ Geeze, if there's one thing I can't stand, its dumb two headed bimbos who think they know about friendship… If I knew who she was, I'd go and beat the living daylights out of her! Crap, I gotta go, it's Saturday, and I have half-day classes then a dance rehearsal. _

_ Ja_

_ dFriendlyDancingPrincess_

A slight smile appeared on Seto's lips, the brunette boy sitting back comfortably into the black swivel chair of his office. It was so quiet, so dreadfully quiet, like the calm before the storm. It was a bright Monday afternoon, school had been left out early due to some unusual 'circumstances' that the owner of Kaiba Corp could care less about. At least classes were cancelled before they had to take their midterm…

"Kaiba-san, there's a phone call on line one from a Mr. D from H?" the slightly shaky voice of his temporary-secretary announced from the small speaker on his desk.

"Hai, arigatou, Kasen-chan." He said, instantly knowing that the girl was blushing. Picking up the phone, he pressed the 'L1' button. "Hello, Mr. Devil." Seto had replaced his once innocent smile with his more sarcastic one that Yugi and his friends knew all too well.

"Kaiba, as cocky as ever, I see…" a snide voice replied, hissing in a demonic way.

"I doubt that you called just for the small talk, eh?" the boy had linked his hands behind his head, awaiting the fallen angel's answer.

"You really are a kill-joy, eh, Kaiba? I'll look forward to meeting you personally if I still own Hell after this."

Seto gave an inaudible snort. "Cut to the chase, I have better things to do then listen to your ramblings, no matter how amusing they are."

"Tsk, tsk. You should learn patience, Kaiba, it does well for business."

"And you, Satan, should learn how to summarize what you need to say."

"True, oh so very true." There was a dramatic pause, before the Devil continued. "Sony's winning."

That got Seto's attention, who stopped looking out the window and diverted his gaze towards the phone. "Really?"

"Personally, I'm all for evil, but I'd hate for Sony and Microsoft to go too far in the my domain. They are what people say to be hells on earth, and that's not good. Alright?"

"Could you hold on for a moment, then, so I can ask my co-owner whether or not we should keep bidding."

"Alright."

Seto stalked away from his desk, "Yo, Mokuba-chan!" he yelled into the room in front of him.

Mokuba looked up from his seat next to Kasen, whose light green hair contrasted deeply against his brother's black one. "Hai, Nii-sama?"

"He has the devil on line one wondering if you guys want to continue bidding. Sony's winning right now." Kasen said in a matter-of-factly tone, despite the fact that she was only ten.

Seto rolled his eyes. "You are very, very lucky that you are Mokuba's girl friend. And yes, what are your thoughts on it?"

Kasen gave the man a devious smile, while Mokuba sighed. "Really, I don't care…."

"Fine…." Seto walked back to his desk, and picked up the phone. "Yo, Satan, go and call the other bidders and call me back with what they tell you…. Alright… thanks… ja matta."

Seto rubbed his temples and sighed, booting up his webpage again.

_ Post #159 Date: October 19th Time: 1500 hrs "Yeah…"_

_I seriously need a hobby, or maybe another job… I have way too much time on my hands if I could go and reread a lot of my posts and your guys' replies. Maybe I should take up stalking, ne? _

_Oh, also, I want your thoughts on this. If you could make a deal with the Devil, would you? Of course it'd be used for 'good' more or less… But, yeah… _

_Anyways, ja matta!  
__ The Sacred Fang_

* * *

Alright, that's the end of the first chapter! Okay, it seems really slow, but things will start becoming more interesting as the story progresses... What do you think? I plan onupdating on Sundays and/or Wednesdays. I put the 'and/or' bit because I may not be able to update twice a week, every week. Anyways,I really hope you like it! And, the part about the bid on Hell was an idea I got from Megatokyo It's a good comic, go read it!

Ja matta, from the Amazing Tsu-chan!


	2. Replies to Post 159

Yeah! That was so cool that I got reviewed ; To **Kioee Manioso **yes, I liked howI described Yugi's posse too! If you can figure out who each of the poster is and review, I'll send you an email and apicture drawn by me In the background, her friend wonders 'Who would want such a thing' Well, yeah, anyways,the action is still minimal

Disclaimer: Oh, I found a penny! Other than the penny, I do not own Yuugiou nor Gravitation (yes there is a hint of Gravitation in this chapter, look for the poster!)

Anyways, here's the story! And it's on time, too!

**Chapter Two: Replies to Post #159**

"Aibou…. Aibou….. AIBOU!"

Yugi snapped awake to be greeted by Yami's smiling face, his finger on the young boy's head, nudging him slightly. "Thank Ra, I thought you were dead…"

The young tri-colored haired boy rubbed his eyes in a sleepy manner. "Uzzat?"

Yami sighed, of course his light was not a morning person… "Your infernal box is beeping again…." He said, pointing to the computer that was on his desk.

"My computer, it's just an email probably. Nothing that I need to really be concerned about." Yugi yawned, wanting to go back to the nap that he had been engaged in since he got home from school.

"No, Aibou, you're not going back to sleep. It's past three in the afternoon and the box is annoying me!"

The boy gave a soft growl before pushing himself up off the bed and next to his yami's side. Nudging the mouse a bit, a Black Magician Girl appeared on the screen, a speech bubble appearing near her mouth.

"One new message!" the feminine voice practically screeched as she used a magic trick to make a small envelope appear.

In haste, Yugi clicked the Kuribouh cursor on the envelope to open it. His purple eyes scanned the note, which simply said:

' been updated on October 19th at 3:00 pm

If you would like to stop these notifications, please click on the 'unsubscribe' button on the website stated above.

Thank you, and have a nice day.

MANAGEMENT'

Eagerly, the boy clicked on the website, reading bits of Sacred Fang's latest post and clicked on the 'Comment' button, praising Kami-sama for allowing him to be the first replier.

_ Comment #1 to Post #159 1550 hrs. on October 19th _

_LOL, I'd think you have been stalking your crush, considering you know a lot about him! What about you? Your readers know nothing about the true Sacred Fang, so why not tell us about yourself. Oh, and I don't think playing with the Devil is a good idea… _

_Ja!_

_ Purple Lighting_

Yami looked over his hikari's shoulder. "Aibou, what exactly are you doing?" the spirit asked, sipping on his ice tea.

"Posting at OMA, I wonder if Ryou's seen this…"

"You mean the Ring's light? I'd be surprised if he's even up, from what happened last night."

"…Or what happened this morning!"

Yami laughed a bit, "You're right…"

As he strolled out of his shower, the semi-nude Ryou gave a glance at his computer.

"RYOU! Hurry up and get dressed so you can study for you freakin' midterm! I didn't go and threaten your principal for you to only study for 2 hours and then stop!" the disgruntled voice of Bakura yelled from his comfy position on his couch.

"Hey, 'Kura?"

"What!" the raider had walked up the stairs to face his light, who had a smile plastered on his face.

"Can I first check OMA before I continue studying?"

The spirit grunted. "Fine, but you better still study, because you need to get a good job." As he talked, Bakura had come closer to his light, pressing his lips upon his.

Ryou smiled into the kiss, pulling away to put some boxers and a shirt on, before walking to his laptop, in its sleek black casing. He booted it up and waited before he could go onto the Internet.

"Odd, I think dealings with the Devil is a fun hobby…." Bakura said, sucking on a lemon, reading the post over his hikari's shoulders.

Ryou gave his yami a dark look as he continued reading the post and posted his comment.

_ Comment #2 to Post #159 1618 hrs. on October 19th _

_j00 th1nk st4lk1ng's b4d, ph34r ANUBIS! 4nyw4ys 1 th1nk th4t j00 sh0uld m4k3 t3h d34l, 1t d03s g00d f0r bus1n3ss! LMAO, 1 4gr33 w1t Purpl3 L1ght1ng, j00 n33d t0 t3ll us 4bout j00, n0t j00 crush!_

_L4t3rz!_

_ L33t m4st3r R1ng B34r3r_

"What is with your obsession with l33t?" Bakura asked, still balancing his elbows on Ryou's head.

Ryou gave a sly smile. "What's with your obsession with sharp, pointy things?"

"That's your obsession, too…"

"True, so what's with your solo obsession with things that are shiny?"

"…………No comment…."

Ryou's devious smile grew even wider even as he opened up his geometry book.

_ Comment #3 to Post #159 1619 hrs. on October 19th _

_BB: Personally, I agree with both L33t m4st3r R1ng B34r3r and Purple Lightning, you need to tell us a bit more about yourself too! And stalking's bad! You can get put in jail!  
__River's Note: But it's fun to stalk your friends to find out what they say about you behind your back!  
__BB: Of course you'd say that, River! Oh, River and I are sharing a post this time, coz she's over at my house I'd rather be on a date at the park but, oh well...  
__BB gets hit upside the head with a frying pan  
__BB: OW!  
__River: Yeah, we're sharing a post, but I don't totally share his ideas. I say go with the Devil!  
__BB: And I say you definitely shouldn't do it!  
__River: Kill joy -.-  
__BB: Stupid whore.  
__River: Ceda Mollacha  
__BB: Idiot savant!  
__River: SUKEBE!  
__BB: BAKA ROBA!  
__River and BB argue for a while  
__BB: Okay, anyways…… looks at River who's now duck-taped to a swivel chair  
__We both think you should tell us about yourself!_

_ BigBrother & River of Pain_

_ Comment #6 to Post #159 1700 hrs. on October 19th _

_Yo! I'm back with da net connection and its like cool I was hoping that things would heat up and it did! I been wearing short sleeves all week! We want snow! I say go stalking but no deals with da devil He is one bad dude! And River whyd ya call ur boyfriend a monkey fcker? And SF we wanna know about the real you! Peace out!_

_ WearingNoUnderwear _

_Comment #7 to Post #159 1705 hrs. on October 19th _

_0.o You know greek! Wow, from all your earlier posts, I was thinking you were either a 5 year old or an ignoramus… Aw well, I guess that was wrong. Anyways, I totally agree with WNU. But maybe you shouldnt stalk, you should actually approach him. Thats just my thoughts though. _

_The drivers out!  
P.S. BB, take River out of the chair. LMRB could you type normally sometimes, and WNU, please wear underwear Just a scary thought…_

_ ILoveCars! _

_ Comment #20 to Post #159 1711 hrs. on October 19th _

_Woah! How did we get this many posts in such a short amount of time? Anyways, I'm glad that most of us agree that we want to know more about you, Fang. So, why keep us waiting and tell us already! You can post more than once a day!_

_ Purple_ _Lightning_

_ Comment #23 to Post #159 1730 hrs. on October 19th _

_Thanks for the comments, everyone, but there's really nothing much I can say about myself… I'm just a guy, a normal geeky guy—at least in my own mind –who can't even express his feelings to the guy he likes… And I have a brother and I work in a fairly big business. So yeah, I'm bloody normal. And, yes, WearingNoUnderwear, it is too hot for normal clothing…_

_ The_ _Sacred_ _Fang_

_ Comment #27 to Post #159 1749 hrs. on October 19th _

_You guys think its hot there, try in EGYPT! Cairo to be more specific, and I think if I went to Japan—I heard it was a cool place, I wanna go—I would say it was cold! ; Anyways, post about yourself, gosh darn it! _

_The Guru's out _

_ GuruGHOUL_

_ Comment #28 to Post #159 1750 hrs. on October 19th _

……………………………………………………… _WE WANT TO KNOW!_

_ Purple_ _Lightning_

_ Comment #30 to Post #159 1810 hrs. on October 19th _

_I haven't been on often for a while. Sorry Guys, but I've been EXTREMELY busy with some business. (I.E. watching old animes XP) And I would say Sacred Fang; you should go with the deal. Hey, at least then if you lose you might become a VIP in the underworld. To tell the truth, I think we all agree that you should tell us more about yourself, your REAL self please, not what your mind thinks of yourself._

_ ThrivingOnCartoons _

_ Comment #37 to Post #159 1830 hrs. on October 19th_

_See? We all agree that you need to tell us more about yourself, SO TELL!_

_ Purple_ _Lighting_

_ Comment #39 to Post #159 1835 hrs. on October 19th_

_Sacred Fang, you do need to tell us more about yourself. I mean we all have something or another about ourselves already, you're the only one that still remains silent. SO OPEN UP! And, it doesn't matter if you like a guy, and you are a guy, you love your crush as the best way of all, as a person. You didn't fall in love with him because you're gay, or anything, it just happened, like a gravitational force. ((If you want to know why I sound so poetic-like all of a sudden, it's because my significant other is helping me )) And DON'T you dare make a deal with the devil!_

_Note from BadLuck4Ever's significant other: Yes, I helped the baka out. And your story sounds very interesting, I may use it sooner or later…_

_ BadLuck4Ever_

_ Comment #40 to Post #159 1843 hrs. on October 19th_

_BAH! Fine! I'll talk, I'll talk! Stop with the guilt trip all ready!_

_ The Sacred Fang_

* * *

Oh, yes, I hate the fact that after doing all the trouble of formatting the chapter, when I go and upload it, all of it goes away! That's unfair! Ack, it's just my luck, ne? AND IT CAME OUT ON TIME! YEAHNESS!


	3. A Little Bit About Myself

Oi, yes! I'm back! I won't bother you with the reason why I was gone for so long, but do know that I am back, but I will NOT go and post twice a week! Got it? Anyways, no one actually went and answered the riddle in the last chapter, so it's open still. Figure out who posted what and win a prize! What hte prize is... I dunno...

**Disclaimer: **Hey? Do pigs fly? They don't? Chikuso... I guess that means that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh then, either...

**WWW.****OBJECTOFMYAFFECTIONS**.**COM**..

By The Amazing Tsu-chan

**Chapter 3: A Little Bit About Myself**

Seto rubbed his temples, what exactly could he say about himself… As he started typing, a knock was heard from the opposite side of the door. "Who is it?" he asked nonchalantly, closing the program and taking off his glasses that he wore at home.

"Nii-sama, it's almost time for dinner. Come on, let's go downstairs." Mokuba had opened the door a fraction to look inside.

"Hai, one moment." Getting up, Seto had made his way to Mokuba's side, as they waited for the elevator to go downstairs. "Why don't we ever have our recreation facilities on the same level as our eating areas?" he asked his little brother with a raised brow.

"Why should I know? Talk to our idiot step-father!"

Ding! 

Both of the Kaiba brothers looked into the open elevator to see Kasen, who was rocking back and forth on her feet, her reflection bouncing off the sides of the box. "Koban wa."

Seto and Mokuba both gave her their own greetings as they stepped into the lift.

"Um… Domo arigatou, Seto-kun for allowing me to stay over for a few weeks. I am very thankful for your hospitality. I am grateful." Kasen replied solemnly, giving the elder brother a formal bow.

Seto, who never seemed to like the formalities, shook his head. "It's alright. You're pretty much welcome to stay, just no more hacking into the Kaiba Corp computer mainframes."

At those words, Mokuba pouted. "But, Nii-sama! You said you wanted to see someone crack your security system, so I asked Kasen-chan!"

"I was being sarcastic when I said that, and you know ototo-chan." Seto rolled his eyes, tapping his foot impatiently. Soon enough, the doors opened to the second level of the large mansion.

"Wow, sugoi!" he could hear Kasen say under her breath.

It was Mokuba's turn to raise a brow. "What, it's just a normal dinner."

Seto had taken his seat at one end of the table, Mokuba and Kasen across from each other, the former looking bored and the later wide-eyed.

"Sugoi…. Wow, this is SO cool! You're house is the best, Seto-kun!" Kasen practically squealed, saying a small grace before digging in.

"Christian?" Seto asked, poking around his plate. "And you may not want to think so highly of this place. You haven't tasted the dessert."

Mokuba gave a slight scowl as Kasen finished off her meal quickly. She excused herself, Seto and Mokuba following suit.

The eldest of the three gave the two a reassuring smile as he directed Kasen to her room, which was _AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE _to his brother's. No, he wasn't worried about poor Mokuba getting hurt by his temporary secretary, he was afraid his brother would hurt her, the most naïve girl he has probably ever met on this planet. Seto could tell his ototo-chan had been watching some hentai….

When Seto was sure the two were tucked away, he went back to his own room of comfort. And, like so many nights before, the older boy booted up his black computer and started typing.

_ Post #160 Date: October 19th Time: 1909 hrs "About Me"_

_Alright, you really want to know about the **REAL** me? Fine, I am 16 years old, and was born on October 25th. I weigh about 65 kg and I am 186 cm tall… My hair is brown, but I have blue eyes… I have a younger brother who's 11 and he's a Cancer (July 7). His eyes go from green to blue/grey. Oddly enough, or thankfully, my brother has a girlfriend… Yes, my brother has a girlfriend before I even dated… our parents died when we were young, some people adopted us, and they died. We even had a stepbrother, but he kinda died… so it's just me and my brother. I go to school; I work in a large company. There is probably a legion of girls chasing after me but there is only one person who I like. Unfortunately I'm a total ass to him and his friends… And sometimes I wonder why my fantasies never seem to come true… _

_Alright, that's all you're going to know about me, unless you can figure out who I really am, or if you can tell who my crush is . So, any of you living in Japan may be able to guess. _

The Sacred Fang 

Seto, yet again, reclined into the black leathered swivel chair, looking at the post. He yawned, making his way to his bed, where he would probably sleep in until some sort of crisis or his damned blue-eyes alarm clock goes off…

* * *

Alright, that's the end of chapter three... Sorry it's kinda short... But, that's what I get I'm going to start posting another fanfic, too, so watch out for that!


End file.
